LEGO Space:Battle of the Galaxy - the Videogame
LEGO Space:Battle of the Galaxy - the videogame is a video game for consoles released in 2014 that includes all of LEGO space themes from Classic Space to Galaxy Squad. Game's plot is based on the space unit trying to stop criminal space organisations whose mission is to take over the galaxy and fight invading aliens. Plot It is set 79 years after Classic space expeditions to space, when human units like Futuron and Unitron built colonies on far planets. The war starts when a human faction discovers rare power source orb on the planet called Ice Planet but are stopped by aliens who want to keep it to destroy humans. They destroy all of human spaceships on that planet. When Blacktron company finds out everything abou the power orb they turn against other human factions to find the orb, destroy both aliens and humans and rule the galaxy with that power orb. Then, most of human units get united and get into the war to stop Blacktron from ruling the galaxy, but they also have to fight enemy aliens. Factions Good Factions Futuron- The first astronaut faction who were peaceful astronauts without military units, but when Blacktron attacked them they were protected by Unitron, but later had their own army. Unitron- The first military faction whose mission is to protect civilians from enemy units. M:Tron- More developed unit which uses electronic and magnetic powers in the battles. Exploriens- A faction whose mission is to explore unexplored, extreme and dangerous planets, places, grounds, cities. Space Police- The main police unit which patrols in bigger cities and civilized planets, arresting criminals and taking them to prison. They are lead by Captain Magenta, but half of them werer corrupted by Blacktron and now secretly work for them. Roboforce- A military faction that uses mechanic robots and mechs in battles. Tropic-tron- A faction specialized for fighting in tropical areas. They are Roboforce's sidekick. Iceforce (Ice Planet)- A faction specialized for exploring ice and snow areas, which later became military after discovering enemy aliens on planet Krysto. Mars Mission- One of the oldest space factions that were sent to Mars, where they discovered enemy aliens who collected crystals and left the planet. Later Mars Missioners left Mars too and united in fight against Blacktron and other aliens. Supertron- The most expert military that uses ultra shielded vehicles and troops called Juggernauts that are indestructible by any bullets. There are only few ways to destroy their super-shields. UFO Fighters- Part of Exploriens who first discovered aliens who attacked them, so they had to fight against them. They are the best experts in alien fighting and they know almost all details about them. Seatron- '''Unit specialized for exploring water areas in outer space. They never discovered any life forms in water, until they landed on the ocean planet called Seatron where they found invading sea aliens dubbed Sealiens. '''Ultra Police Enemy factions Blacktron- They were a shadowy criminal organization and the main target of Space Police. When they found about the power orb that can make them galaxy rulers Emperor Blackhead became the leader of Blacktron and ordered his army to attack every planet and find out the orb. He built the whole city on his planet and ruled it from the Blacktron Tower.Blacktron became the most powerful faction in the space and impossible to defeat. Spyrius- Before Blacktron even existed Spyrius was the main enemy of Unitron because they kept stealing technological data. Nobody managed to catch them so Blacktron saw their ability and captured them. After that Spyrius forces started working for Blacktron. Executrons- Are special unit from Blacktron whose mission is to terminate and execute other faction members. They are the most dangerous and powerful part of Blacktron and they often fight against Supertron forces. Aliens UFO Aliens- Are the most powerful and the biggest alien group. They are also the most dangerous because they use high quality weapons and vehicles. Their troops are well trained and not easy to fight. Alpha Draconis is their leader. They are the aliens who want the power orb more than others and so they became UFO Fighters and other factions' greatest enemy. Insectoids- Insectoids are Zotaxians. They got in a war with their cruel leader after what their planet was destroyed and they fled to a new planet called Holox where they had to fight enemy insects and bugs. Martians- When Mars Missioners first came to Mars Martians were friendly to them but after the discovery of the power stones the war started and Mars Missioners were defeated while Martians fled away with the stones and united with UFO forces to destroy human race forever. Polartians- They are aliens from the ice planet Krysto. They were first discovered by Blacktron but their forces assaulted them in search of the power orb. Later,Exploriens came to the planet and discovered the orb, but Polartians killed them to protect the orb. Polartian leader Ice Spug holds the monster called Ice Destroyer to stop anyone from stealing the power orb. Sealiens- They live underwater on the oceanic planet Seatron. They are hybrids of Earth underwater creatures and aliens. Sealien King Sking leads them and keeps the secret treasures in his underwater fotress. Sealiens were never discovered by any other aliens or astronauts except Seatrons who accidentally ended on their planet. Cybeels- Live along with Sealiens on Seatron planet. They are electric creatures that have ability to turn invisible. Their power source are super-powered electric eels that fill their brains and give them special abilities. Neutral factions Space pirates - A group of space criminals that go around the galaxy robbing the spaceships, attacking the transports and stealing money. They are led by Admiral Neon. Assasins- They get payed to kill other people. Hybrids- Are aliens merged with animals from Earth. Their biggest leader is the Dragon hybrid. They live in groups on other planets they are rare to find but they are humans' and other aliens' enemies and they are dangerous. Characters Vehicles Chapters Intro part The Great Discovery Summary: Explorien astronauts land on the ice planet where they find the power orb but when they try to take it they get attacked by unknown aliens. Playable characters: Explorien astronauts Enemies: Ice planet aliens Boss: none Chapter 1- To The Space Call to mission Summary: Player gets to the Futuron's main base where astronauts are preparing for a new mission to the space. Playable characters: Futuron astronauts Enemies: none Boss: none Destroyed Summary: Futuron starship cruiser gets destroyed and lands on the planet Holox which is occupied with Blacktron forces. Blacktron soldiers attack Futurons and they have to fight to survive. Playable characters: Futuron astronauts, Commander Heaxton, Engineer Willis Enemies: Blacktron astronauts Boss: none Help from the sky Summary: Unitron forces come to help the astronauts and they together escape with the spaceship. Playable characters: Futuron astronauts, Commander Heaxton, Futuron bot Enemies: Blacktron astronauts Boss: Commander Krang Chapter 2 - Galactic Transport Ship check Summary: Space Police hunts the Blacktron spaceship to take their transport. When Blacktron general realises that, the war starts. Playable characters: Space police officers, Commando Blake, Captain Magenta Enemies: Blacktron astronauts, Evil mechs Boss: none Hot Interception Summary: Blacktron soldiers, along with transport land on the planet Janx and Space Police has to catch them before they get away. Playable characters: Space police officers, Captain Magenta, Chief Marcus, K-99 bot Enemies: Blacktron soldiers, Kranxx Boss: General Grimer Cave Guardians Summary: Space Police troopers get deep inside the caves where M:Tron assists them. Playable characters: Space police officers, Captain Magenta, M:Tron astronauts, M:Tron droids Enemies: Blacktron soldiers Boss: None MORE COMING SOON Trivia *Almost all of the vehicles are remakes of old Space sets from each theme. *Seatron faction is based on a prototype unreleased Space theme that was supposed to be released in 1991 but failed and was never released. *Some of the character's names are made up, but some are real like Chip Nebula, Captain Magenta, Commander Cold and others. *Futuron, Blacktron, M:Tron, Exploriens, Roboforce, Spyrius, Space Police, Unitron, Mars Mission, ADU (Alien conquest), Galaxy Squad, Ice Planet, Zotaxians (Insectoids), UFO Aliens and Seatron are real LEGO themes, while Supertron, Tropic-tron, Executrons, Ultra Police, Polartians, Sealiens, Hybrids and Cybeels are created by me. *A lot of characters were ofically released but just their names are new. *Ice Planet astronauts are renamed to Iceforce. *Rock Raiders is the only theme that doesn't appear in this game. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO space